Beast Morphers: Monkey Business
by Sir Perfluous
Summary: After a citywide robot rampage and Smash breaking loose from Grid Battleforce headquarters, it's a race against time as Ravi and the other Beast Morpher Rangers try to track him down. With the authorities closing in and a villainous mastermind behind the scheme, the newest team of Rangers will get more than they bargained for on this new mission.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, but you probably already knew that. On to the story!  
**

* * *

Ravi Shaw pumped his legs and ran as fast as he could down the city street until he rounded a corner and headed into an alley. His two teammates Devon and Zoey weren't far behind and he knew he should probably wait for backup. His Ranger training told him that was the smart thing to do, but his instincts pushed him to hurry and find his missing Beast Bot. After the chaos that had happened earlier today in the city, he had to make sure his robot would be safe before the police came. He hurried down the alley to a nondescript door leading into one of Grid Battleforce's secret safe houses.

He keyed in the codes that his mother taught him and entered quietly. The Blue Ranger kept an eye on the small tracking device he had in his hand and snuck down the hall, heading around the corner of the complex until he stopped to see his Beast Bot named Smash securing a load of the powerful substance known as Morph-X. The robotic gorilla colored in blue seemed to hesitate at times as he finished sealing the containers into a secure crate. Once Smash completed his task, Ravi stepped out of the hallway and spoke in an even voice, "Smash! There you are. I've been looking for you."

The Beast Bot whirled around and looked about the room for an escape route. There was another door to the far side of the room as well as a large window overlooking a courtyard on the other side of the building. "Ravi! I... this isn't what it looks like! I didn't want to steal this Morph-X! I'm being set up!"

"Okay," Ravi said stepping forward slowly, "Let's figure out what's going on, all right? There were a whole bunch of other robots flipping out in the city today so I want to try and help you. Who put you up to this?"

"I can't say..." Smash sighed, "My programing was tampered with and I cannot physically say the person's name. And I don't have time! They're here!"

"Who's here?" the Blue Ranger asked.

Just then, one of the side doors of the room was smashed open as two SPD officers burst in with guns drawn. Sky Tate, the taller officer with blue trim on his uniform shouted, "SPD! Everybody freeze! We are armed and cocked!"

His partner Bridge in green spread out with his own weapon, "Hands up Donkey Kong! We've got you now!"

Both Ravi and Smash jumped in shock and raised their hands. The Blue Ranger frowned, "What? Who the hell are you guys?"

"We're the police and your pet gorilla is under arrest," Sky said pulling out a pair of handcuffs, "We were called in by Grid Battleforce to help stop the robots from causing all these crimes today."

"Unless your friend here can explain why he has a crate full of stolen Morph-X," Bridge added.

Ravi reached in his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag with a banana peel inside, "Wait! We think it isn't his fault. It might have to do with something in this banana we found in his room."

"Oh? Possession of a controlled substance too, eh?" Sky said shaking his head toward Smash, "You're coming with us Harambe."

Just then, the Red and Yellow Rangers burst in and distracted everyone. Zoey skidded to a halt, "Hey! We're here!"

She stopped and eyed the two SPD officers, "Uh... who are you guys?"

"Are they Animal Control?" Devon asked but he was cut off when Sky looked up and saw Smash run straight through the wall and make his escape with the crate of Morph-X.

"Hey! He's getting away!"

Everyone looked at the gorilla shaped imprint in the wall before the Beast Morpher Rangers' communicators sounded. It was their tech expert Nate back at the GB lab. "Rangers. I just did a lab analysis of the banana peel that was found in Smash's room this morning. It looks like it was laced with something that affects the systems of robots and rewrites their programming. I'm working on a remedy for it but I need more time."

"You guys are Power Rangers too, huh?" Bridge asked looking at the three younger teenagers, "That's good news. Maybe you can help us track down your robot."

Ravi held up the tracking device, "We've got that covered. Right now, it looks like he's headed toward the abandoned warehouse district."

"You mean the one right across the street?" Sky asked as he pointed from the hole in the wall toward the buildings in question down the block.

"You know... I always wondered why several of our cities seem to have those," Bridge mused to himself aloud, "Do you know how much tax revenue the city has to be missing out on and... ack!"

The Blue SPD Ranger grabbed his partner by the collar and dragged him along outside with the Beast Morpher Rangers in tow.

* * *

After a short jog, the Rangers came to a large warehouse and followed the tracker signal inside. As they made their way deeper into the warehouse, they quietly navigated past some steel drums and empty containers until they spied Smash dragging the crate of Morph-X to someone else who was waiting. The gorilla bot presented the crate to a person who looked to be another Power Ranger. The male Ranger wore a white suit that had gold and green pieces of armor attached. He wore a sinister looking mantle of chest armor as well as a draconic helmet with a malevolent red tint to its visor.

Bridge whispered quietly to Sky, "Holy crap! Look! It's Lord Drakkon!"

The evil looking Ranger looked over the offering and then regarded Smash slowly, "Very good. You have the energy containers. What about the other thing I asked for?"

"Oh... umm, I'm sure he'll be along soon," Smash said nervously while Bridge turned to Sky.

"Okay. How do you want to play this one?"

Sky smiled grimly and grabbed his morpher, "How about we just bust the doors down and kick everybody's ass?"

"So the Chicago Way, huh? Works for me," Bridge shrugged as they burst from cover with their morphers flaring, "SPD Emergency!"

Drakkon turned his head in surprise and growled at Smash, "You imbecile! That's the wrong Blue Ranger. I wanted the Blue Beast Morpher Ranger!"

As the SPD Rangers moved to fight, the three Beast morpher Rangers jumped in and morphed too. Devon led the way and gave a shout while grabbing a long metal chain from nearby, "Come on! Let's get them!"

He used his cheetah speed to circle around Drakkon several times and tie him up before handing off the slack end to Zoey. The Yellow Ranger bounded high with a jackrabbit leap and slung the chain around a metal support girder in the ceiling before giving it to Ravi so he could pull it with his gorilla strength. The tied up Drakkon was lifted off the ground by the makeshift pulley while Bridge pulled out the banana peel from Ravi's plastic bag and threw it at the charging Smash. The gorilla bot slipped and fell face first into the ground, taking himself out of the fight.

Sky walked over and patted the younger Rangers on the shoulders, "Nice work kiddos. Not only did we get our perp, but we got the biggest baddie of all today."

"You SPD idiots ruined my plan," Drakkon groused as he dangled helplessly from the chain and tried to struggle free, "You were never part of the equation for the robot riots, the Morph-X, and getting the Blue Ranger to come here."

"And neither was us finding out who you really are," Bridge said as he reached out to remove the helmet from Drakkon's head. To everyone's surprise, it was none other than the robot Alpha-5!

"Ai-yai-yai! Look what you've done! This is so embarrassing!" the robot squeaked, "Zordon is going to hear about this!"

Sky and Bridge were completely flabbergasted and didn't know what to say. Ravi frowned and stepped up to reach for a strap at Alpha's collar, "Hold on a second. This is another trick."

He removed the second disguise and everyone saw that instead of Alpha being the villain mastermind, it was Ravi's (now) evil ex-girlfriend Roxy!

"Oh man," I did not see that one coming," Devon exclaimed while Sky and Bridge handcuffed her.

She gave a sigh, "And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids."

* * *

Later that day, the Beast Morpher Rangers returned to their base with Bridge and Sky as well as the captured Roxy. For now, they were using some holding cells in Grid Battleforce as a temporary jail until they could all be transported and processed at SPD headquarters. When they arrived, they saw the other SPD Rangers were already there bringing in their own collars from earlier in the day. It seemed the other SPD Rangers had some luck in arresting renegade robots who were infected by Roxy. In one of the holding cells, Sky watched as Robo Knight lay passed out on one of the benches inside. He turned to Jack Landors standing nearby, "What's all that about?"

"Drunk and Disorderly Conduct," the Red SPD Ranger answered. "He was a lot easier to handle than the girls' arrest."

In one of the other cells, Z Delgado and Sydney Drew finished processing their prisoner and confiscating his belongings. The ninja robot known as Redbot protested, "Nuts and Bolts, this is cruel and unusual punishment! You can't deprive me of my notebook and pen."

"So that you can write more bad fanfiction and try to sell it for a profit? I don't think so," Sydney sighed, "Your plagiarizing days are over pal."

"I want my lawyer!"

Before Roxy could be moved to her holding cell, Commander Shaw entered along with SPD's Commander Anubis Cruger. At the sight of the canine alien, Devon's cheetah DNA triggered causing him to immediately freeze up and stand in a wide eyed catatonic state. Cruger glanced over at him, "Is there something wrong with him?"

"Don't mind him. He'll be fine," Shaw said before coming over to her son, "Ravi. I just wanted to come and tell you that Smash is going to be just fine. Nate is giving him a banana with the antidote for his computer virus right now. Other than that, I wanted to say good job today. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Mom," he said before looking to Roxy, "Uh... do you mind if I just have a minute before you lock her up?"

Everybody stood back and gave them room, aside from Devon who continued to stand frozen in place. Ravi looked to Roxy and sighed, "I'll wait for you."

"You're just saying that," she answered, "We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I."

He shook his head, "A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get that from any other guy."

She turned away, "I've just gotta tell you how I'm feeling. I've gotta make you understand."

"I'm never gonna give you up. I'm never gonna let you down. I'll never run around and desert you," Ravi said with resolve, "I'm never gonna make you cry. I'm never gonna say goodbye. I'm never going to tell a lie and hurt you."

Zoey clasped her hands over her heart and gushed while SPD took Roxy away, "Oh, my heart can't take it! That's so romantic!"

Meanwhile, Bridge scratched his head as they walked away with their prisoner, "You know... I could've sworn I've heard the words of that love confession somewhere else... maybe from a song, or somewhere on the internet?"

He and Sky exchanged a look before they both shrugged and laughed, "Nah. Who'd be stupid enough to write a song like that, much less put it in a low quality fanfic like this?"

**End**

* * *

**A/N:**  
**April Fools! And yes, I just Rick Roll'd all of you with the ending too. I know I've been away from the fandom for a couple months, but I wanted to stick to my annual tradition of being a troll for a day and writing an April 1 Bad Fic for everyone. Hopefully you still enjoyed this different kind of entry.**

**As always feel free to roast me in the review section, send some flames, or tell me how much you hated this fic. I promise my quality Power Rangers content will be returning again very soon. ;)**


End file.
